


My name is Moegan and here's my story

by Shine_as_star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Animals, Fluff, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine_as_star/pseuds/Shine_as_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it feel like to look on a world from the cat's eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My name is Moegan and here's my story

Hi everyone! My name is Moegan and you can call me Moe if you like.  
To tell the truth my 5-year-old master Jack named me Morgan in honor to some character of one videogame or so but my little mistress Bekky couldn't pronounce the r properly so I'm Moegan. I'm Moe the cat to be honest, a big orange cat just the most usual cat from all the usual cats.  
I purr when I'm glad, hide in the corners when I'm scared or sad, run like a mad all over the house when I'm happy from my ears to the tip of my tail. You see, I'm full of life.  
I eat when I'm hungry and I sleep when I'm sleepy.  
And I love my masters, really.  
Especially Jack and little Bekky, yeah, that Bekky a small plump pink human baby with wide blue eyes and a lot of dark brown fur on her head soft and long and shining. She is warm and beautiful and I never scratch her even if she is being really harmful. Well, she's my best friend, my favourite.  
Only she was against crying and weeping "The cat, nooohooo, the caaaat! My Moooeeeeee my caaaaat mummyyyyy daaaaaaddyyyyy nooooo!" when my good masters threw me to the street.

Well, to say that I was shocked is to say nothing.  
I was terrified and scared and lost and scrathed the door for an hour or so to make my good humans hear me and let me back!  
At last there was no way but to admit that I was left for my own sake.  
Let it be, meowed I and went along the street completely lost with my head giddy from sorrow and shame and pain.  
They threw me out.  
My lovely, my beloved masters really threw me out!  
If I was only able to call the animal police and force my humans to take me back...  
I was sorry for little Bekka and for my poor lonely self.  
I was walking somewhere straight ahead not paying any attention to where my soft feet leaded me. To tell the truth I'd never been that far from my house and felt some trembling in my body. Was that fear or what?

I meowed lamentably in a high sad voice wishing someone - Bekky - to hear me and take me back take me back take me back secretly take me back!  
I meowed and meowed and meowed again until I felt some hoarse in my crying.  
I meowed again and my throat answered me with pain.

Then I stopped crying aloud and went forward still having no particular idea where I was coming. Where a cat lost everything in a moment should go, do you happen to know?  
So welcome Moegan the homeless cat and here's my story!


End file.
